


Satiated

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cervix Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Jason helps Dick out in the day time and in the night, Dick returns the favour.





	Satiated

**Author's Note:**

> technically for a request! the request was super vague so here we are
> 
> requests can be sent to my tumblr jtredactedsionis!

Is he serious right now?

Jason looks down the alley at the massive wolf hindquarters that dangle out of the dumpster, fluffy tail swishing around as he rummages. Briefly, he lifts his head to make sure no one's in immediate sight, snorts, and goes back to rummaging. The blue collar against his pitch black fur tells Jason everything he needs to know. His punishment for not spotting Jason is Jason sneaking up on him.

“Eatin’ out again?” Jason asks. Dick jolts, both legs flailing as he urgently tries to get out of the dumpster but only manages to topple into it head first. There's rustling inside and Jason peers in just in time for a human arm to suddenly grab the edge and hoist up a human Dick. He gives Jason the evil eye.

“You scared the _shit_ out of me,” he snaps and Jason laughs. Dick vaults back out of the dumpster a little more elegantly and brushes his suit out with his hands. It's always funny how much smaller he is as a human. Granted, Jason has only seen a few other werewolves so maybe he's small, relatively, as a wolf too.

“Hound doggin’?” Jason asks. Dick scoffs again, looks into the dumpster then rubs the back of his head.

“Yeah,” he murmurs. “Following a scent for B.” Figures. When all else fails, Dick’s capable nose can usually pull up _something_ to keep an investigation moving. Always a good last resort- or first resort if he's bored.

“Need a hand?” Jason offers. While helping Bruce isn't at the top of his list of things to do ever, _he's_ bored and helping out Dick earns Dick helping him out later in their constant battle of pretending to exchange favours. Dick seems to mull it over for a moment and immediately, Jason regrets offering. “I don't like that look.”

“I actually could use the help if you don't mind,” Dick agrees. He grins and with a nod, gestures behind Jason. Jason looks out of the alley at the building he's motioning to. He looks back to Dick blandly. “Please.”

“You're buying my ticket,” Jason says.

“Deal,” Dick answers with a grin.

X

Dick doesn't pass as a normal dog. He's fucking huge, no one ever believes he's a ‘husky mix’ but, Jason guesses, no one ever does anything about it, either. Most people in Gotham know how to leave well enough alone and even fewer people are willingly to potentially annoy a werewolf just to cause a scene. Wearing his utility harness, no one has ever bothered Dick before.

The lady at the desk looks unsure about letting Jason into the museum with his large friend but ultimately, she doesn't say anything about it.

Jason holds the back of Dick's harness as they head inside and start having a look around. At this point, there's not much more Jason can do to help besides be his cover so he enjoys the sights while Dick leads him around. The discreet sniffing is something Jason grew up with and thus, it doesn't bother him much. Considering most people give Dick ample amounts of room, no one else notices either.

It's a good thing people aren't great at telling dogs apart. Jason isn't sure how he'd explain why he has Bruce Wayne's show winning dog. He still can't believe Dick actually _likes_ doing those stupid shows or that Bruce _lets_ him. ‘Hi, I'm Bruce Wayne and this is my rare Romani Husky-Borzoi mix. No, I actually don't think any of you are dumb enough to call my bluff.’

Even if he doesn't exactly like being Dick's ‘disabled cover’, Jason can get over it for a free trip to the museum. He does actually like museums and almost never goes on his own. Dick is focused on his work, though, dragging Jason around with single minded intent. Which, honestly, is fine with Jason. He gets a chance to look at some things, nod appreciatively, and move on to the next thing.

Maybe he can trick Dick into taking him to a museum normally.

Dick drags him off towards a corner, whips his head around to make sure no one's looking, then hurriedly skitters behind employee lines. Jason double checks as he follows. He's still holding onto Dick's harness but Dick is quickly gaining speed as he hones in on the scent he's been tracking. Not wanting to dislocated his shoulder, or lose an arm, Jason goes ahead and lets him go. He trudges after him, keeping an eye out for any museum employees.

Jason isn't even sure what Dick is sniffing down but he bolts up the stairs at lightning speed and Jason ziplines up just to keep up with him. He hurriedly opens the roof access door before Dick bowls it down. Dick darts out onto the roof and Jason cautiously looks around but by the time he's following, Dick is taking off. There's no point in following him now, he's too fast for Jason to keep up with on foot alone, but clearly he's found what he's looking for.

Curiously, Jason wanders to the edge of the building to watch Dick go. He drops between some buildings briefly only to hop up on the next back in his human shape- and Nightwing gear. Jason debates finishing his museum tour.

X

Needless to say, Jason isn't surprised by the wolf in his safe house when he returns for the night. Nor is he surprised to find Dick sitting on his floor with his muzzle in a jar of peanut butter. Jason sets his helmet aside and ruffles his hair in his hands. Dick's suit is tossed over the back of his couch, claw marks across the front of it, and Jason pauses to examine it.

Catwoman, most likely.

“No luck in your chase?” Jason asks, lifting Dick's suit a little. Dick glances up long enough to give him an annoyed look and snort before going back to his jar. He's slightly wet and, surprise surprise, it hasn't been raining today so he must have showered already. Which is nice consider he's probably been in dumpsters all day. Jason leans down to give him a pet between the ears and Dick wags his tail happily. He gets to his feet when Jason picks the jar up for him and holds it sideways so he can get the last of the peanut butter out with his tongue.

His stupidly long, dexterous tongue.

“Thanks,” Dick gruff out as he works the last of it out of his mouth. Jason sets the jar aside. “And thanks for the help earlier. She got away but it's dad’s fight anyways. I did my part.”

“Then maybe dad should buy you peanut butter,” Jason comments. Dick snorts an amused sound and he moves on to cleaning his face and muzzle with his front paws. “Seriously, that's like the fourth one this month.”

“Sorry, I didn't know you _loved_ peanut butter,” Dick replies sarcastically. “I'll save you some next time.” Jason makes a face at him and Dick wags his tail even more. When he heads down the hall to the bathroom, Dick pads after him. He curls up on the carpet while Jason showers and then they head to the bedroom together.

Today was kind of nice, Jason had a good time- not that he would ever tell Dick that.

Dick hops up on the bed and stretches himself out on his side. He really is huge. Jason isn't a small man but seeing Dick laid out like this, he definitely feels small. Tiredly, he lays beside Dick and scratches the fluffy scruff of his neck with both hands. His tail thumps against the bed happily at the attention and Jason moves down to scratch his chest and stomach, too. It doesn’t take much to encourage Dick’s cock to start poking out.

Jason is far from discreet, moving a hand down to massage his sheath and watch more of his cock appear from it. Like the rest of Dick, it's big. He can barely get his hand around it at the thickest part- and not much of it is any thinner than that. Precum drips from the pointed tip as Jason slowly strokes him. Dick offers a small snort as he reaches to lick Jason’s face before nuzzling his head with his muzzle.

With a little twist, Dick rolls onto his stomach suddenly and Jason quickly pulls his arm out of the way. He licks Jason's face again and Jason closes his eyes against the wet onslaught. Dog spit. Gross. Jason grabs Dick's snout in his hands to hold him still enough to kiss him properly and Dick is more than glad to push his tongue into Jason's mouth. A harsh shudder goes down Jason's back as the hot, wet tongue fills his mouth and he's left aching for more immediately. Jason pushes his nose away just to breathe. His whole body is hot with need and he knows Dick can smell the wetness growing between his thighs.

“Fuck,” Jason grunts softly, already faintly dazed and blindly aroused. Dick nuzzles his head and neck fondly. He rolls onto his side when Jason reaches under him to feel his cock again, hot and pulsing in his hand. It's so much. With a little maneuvering, Jason adjusts himself to be face to face with it and strokes it with both hands. It's hard to believe he's had this in him on more than one occasion now. He runs his tongue along the length of it and Dick lets out a soft, low whine.

Before he can get very far, Dick is pawing at him. He manages to pull Jason closer with minimum scratching and noses his snout between his thighs. The hot tongue that rolls against his already wet cunt makes Jason jolt. This position leaves much to be desired, however, as Dick isn't nearly as flexible like this as he is in his human shape. He moves again, careful not to roll onto or step on Jason as he does, and gets his paws under him. Jason definitely doesn't feel any bigger with Dick standing over him like this; hind paws on either side of his head and cock in his face.

It's a much easier position on both of them. Jason arches up enough to lick the tip.

“Eating out twice in one day,” Dick says teasingly as he stuffs his nose between Jason's thighs again. He laps at his labia slowly with the flat broadness of his tongue that makes Jason's knees twitch. There's not a lot of finesse compared to his human tongue but he makes up for it in sheer enthusiasm- and size. Jason groans as Dick twists his head and pushes his tongue in deeper, licking him open a little bit at a time. He twitches his hips up weakly.

Trying to keep up with him, Jason rubs Dick's cock in his hands with long, steady strokes. The swish of his tail assures that Dick is definitely having a good time, though whether it's from eating Jason out or getting a hand job is unclear- and not particularly important. Precum drips down onto his face and Jason scoffs mildly. He pulls Dick's cock down enough to take the tip in his mouth, having to tilt his head back slightly in the process. Jason works his tongue around the tip.

Dick stuffs his tongue further into Jason's cunt, drool and slick dripping down his thighs now. He tilts his head one way then the other, working his tongue in flicks and twists, and Jason clenches down wantonly. There's _so_ much of it. Jason can feel it at the back of his cunt and Dick still tries to get more in. He spreads his thighs further to let him try. When he doesn't have the use of his fingers, Dick always makes sure to spend _plenty_ of time using his tongue instead.

Jason shifts under him and Dick keeps his muzzle buried in his thighs obsessively. With the new angle, he takes more of Dick's hard cock in his mouth. It gets thick quickly and sinking further down stretches his jaw uncomfortably wide but Jason hardly cares. His tongue ends up pushed against the floor of his mouth before it even reaches the back of his mouth. The pointed tip prods at his throat, dripping copious amounts of precum all the while. He arches to try to take more but it's difficult at this angle to get any leverage.

Pulling back a little, Jason swipes his tongue across the tip before sinking back down. He aligns himself a little better before reaching up to pat Dick's hind leg. Dick pulls his tongue from his cunt, a sensation that makes Jason shiver as he feels inch after inch of it leave him. The sound of him licking his chops is audible.

“Are you sure?” he asks and Jason can't see but he assumes Dick is looking back at him. He tries not to roll his eyes and just gives Dick another forceful pat. “Alright, alright. No need to be so pushy.” He snorts at his own stupid joke and Jason actually rolls his eyes. Dick shimmies his hips before bracing his feet and slowly but firmly beginning to press forward. Jason grips the bed beneath him as Dick's cock pushes down his throat. He can feel the thickness stretch his throat and the bulge it makes against his neck with each inch.

His eyes flutter closed as Dick insistently pushes past any resistance until the soft curve of his knot rests against Jason's lips. Jason groans weakly, the slight vibration only making him feel it that much more. He swallows instinctively and Dick gives a small buck in return, making Jason’s entire body clench in pleasure. Dick pulls out enough to let Jason have a breath then thrusts right back in, growling a content noise. The pace he sets is easy, leisurely really, making Jason feel the tip drag down his throat with every thrust.

Dick goes back to licking him, this time working his tongue through Jason's slick folds and lapping at his clit with the same need he gets peanut butter out of a jar with. When he pushes back in, he's much more determined this time. Jason’s thigh squeeze around his head and the mind numbing pleasure mixed with the faint lightheadedness from the cock in his throat leaves him trembling.

It's clear Dick knows exactly what he wants because he doesn't ease up for a second, edging Jason closer and closer to orgasm with every move. He twists and curls his dexterous tongue in Jason's cunt, rubbing against his g-spot and lapping at the entrance of his womb again and again. Every thrust down Jason’s throat is firm and slow in a way that makes his eyes roll back. Jason can taste the precum on the back of his tongue with each pause for breath.

He comes hard, pinned between Dick's tongue and his cock, his body shaking violently under the immense pleasure. Dick continues to lick him for several moments as he comes down from his orgasm but pulls his cock out completely. Jason sucks in a sharp breath just to stop from sobbing. He's never been particularly sensitive during sex but ever since Dick, that's changed. When he does finally pull his tongue out with a wet noise and licks his teeth again, Jason limps.

“Are you okay?” Dick asks, carefully moving from over top of him. Jason nods and he wipes some spit from his mouth with the palm of his hand. He's soaked between his thighs from both Dick’s spit and his own slick.

Perfect for step two.

Jason reaches down to stroke his cunt with a few fingers before dipping them in to see how loose he actually is. Very, in fact. Dick nuzzles his face and licks him behind the ear, wet kisses of affection that make Jason shudder both from sensation and the fondness of them.

“Wanna knot me?” Jason asks.

“Do you want me to?” Dick replies but his tail is saying ‘yes yes yes yes _please yes_ ’.

“Wouldn't have asked if I didn't,” he assures. Dick wiggles a little. He kisses Jason on the mouth again, his wet tongue slipping between his lips and letting Jason taste himself. Jason pets and scratches him behind both ears. When he moves away, Jason slowly sits up again. Dick's cock is still painfully hard, throbbing between his legs and dripping with precum and spit, as well.

Jason moves the pillows on the bed around enough to make himself comfortable. Once his knot is in, getting it out is a matter of waiting so being comfortable is key. He gestures Dick to him when he's ready and Dick gladly comes. His cumbersome size makes a little difficult to get him positioned sometimes, especially when he's excited, but it's well practiced by now. Jason’s thighs settle in the grooves of Dick's back haunches and Dick braces his front paws on the reinforced backboard of the bed, leaving Jason plenty of room under him.

Plus, he can see everything in this position.

Seeing Dick's cock laying against his stomach like this only reminds Jason how big he really is. Dick rubs himself against Jason's cunt slowly and Jason strokes it with both hands, smearing the precum further down. He holds it against himself and at full length, the tip is just above his belly button. The thought alone of having it all in him nearly makes him come again.

Jason reaches for the side table to fish out the lube and hurriedly douses Dick's cock with it. He adds more to his cunt and works his fingers in thoroughly to make sure he's prepped. Dick licks the top of his head affectionately. Once everything's slick, Jason guides the pointed tip to his cunt. He rubs it against his clit briefly before pushing it down through his folds and letting the tip catch inside him.

“Ready,” Jason says. Dick rests the top of his head against Jason’s so he can look down at what he's doing. His tail stiffs in concentration as he starts pushing in. As always, the first couple inches go in easy. Even with all the lube, he really has to push to work the thicker part in however. Jason grabs a handful of his chest to steady himself. He can watch everything like this and his breath hitches just slightly as Dick gives a buck forward and the widest part sinks in.

Already he feels so stretched but there's a lot of it left. Inch after inch, Jason watches it disappear inside him. Something this big truly looks like it has no business fitting in him. He wants to feel full and he's definitely getting there. There's a bulge that stands out against his belly now from the sheer size of him and Jason can feel the hard tip prodding at the back of his cunt. He winces instinctively as it pushes up against his cervix.

Dick pauses and Jason impatiently pushes his hips down to urge him on. He wants that feeling of it intimately deep in him, to feel Dick's knot locked inside him and the hot rush of cum invasively deep. The slight discomfort of Dick pushing into his womb is negligible to Jason's second orgasm. He digs his fingers into Dick's neck, thighs clenching and tightening around him as the sudden, violent jolt hits him. Dick licks his face again.

He waits until Jason doesn't have a death grip on him before tentatively giving a little thrust. Jason throws his head back, rasping out a noise as oversensitivity drives his pleasure to unbearable places. He curses under his breath and Dick makes a soft little hum as he drives his cock further in. Lollying his head back down, Jason watches as Dick finally buries himself down to the knot, the rounded bulb pressed right against his labia, putting insistent pressure on his clit.

Jason runs his hand over the bulge in his belly, feeling Dick's hot cock pulse inside him, and Dick groans softly. His tail starts wagging again. The naturally hotter body temperature of werewolves always make Dick feel like he's scorching hot but especially when he's this deep and this excited.

Finding out that Dick was actually _capable_ of fucking him stupid has been one of Jason's favorite discoveries.

“Are you okay?” Dick asks as he noses and licks Jason's face even more. It's finally annoying enough that Jason pushes his muzzle away. Dick snorts a disgruntled noise.

“I'm fine,” Jason says curtly even if it's out of breath. Dick rocks into him and Jason rolls his eyes back. He quickly returns both hands to Dick's fur for something to hold on to. “ _Fuck_.”

“Are you sure you want my knot?” Dick questions but with how he's grinding it against Jason's clit, he surely can't expect the answer to be ‘no’.

“Yeah, I'm fuckin’ sure,” Jason confirms curtly. “You plannin’ on fuckin’ me sometime today or what?”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Dick says sarcastically. He only pulls out a little before thrusting back in and Jason twists against the pillows with a strangled noise. Another thrust and he's coming again. This time, Dick slowly fucks him through it. He builds momentum swiftly from there, nearly as impatient as Jason, until he's fucking him at his usual jackrabbit pace.

Jason clenches his thighs around Dick just to try to hold on, fingers twisted in his fur and back arched against the bed. It's so sheerly thick, it rubs against Jason’s most tender places in full with every thrust; the oval shape relentlessly rubs his g-spot, the tip prods at his womb again and again, and his knot bumps his clit hard each time. He wraps his arms around Dick's neck and buries his face in his chest as he tries not to cry just from pleasure alone.

Dick fucks him hard and fast, enough that Jason can hear the bed moving with him and not for the first time, he's glad he doesn't have neighbors. Even then, Jason wants more. He wants the knot inside him. Every time it knocks against him, his breath catches eagerly. He clenches down and earns a low growl from Dick. His thrusts grow shorter and more shallow until he's finally grinding his knot against Jason's sopping wet cunt.

It hasn't swelled at all yet but it still takes an effort to work it in. Dick pushes firmly and Jason’s toes curl in anticipation. He pulls back again and thrusts forward a little rougher, sending a jolt of pleasure up Jason's back. Jason can feel it start to sink in, stretching him to accommodate its size and pushing his cock deeper still. Once the crux of it is in, the rest pops in all at once. Jason, just barely, manages to hold back another orgasm.

Releasing his firm hold on Dick's neck, he lays back again. It's all in. Jason shudders out a breath as he reaches down to rub where they connect. There's no pulling that out now. He strokes his folds stretched around Dick's cock hastily and Dick snorts above him. His knot starts to swell inside him, locking them together even more than before, and the constant pressure on his g-spot is, as usual, the worst-best, mind numbingly unbearable pleasure.

Jason uses his other hand to stroke the hot, twitching bulge of Dick's cock in him. He can already feel the copious, superheated precum pooling in his womb and he knows Dick's not far from his own orgasm. Unable to move much with his knot as full as it is, besides a weak grinding, Jason rubs him quicker to get him off. Dick whines softly.

The sudden rush of cum makes Jason arch against the bed with a guttural noise. He curses breathlessly as yet another orgasm washes over him, far less intense this time. Jason relaxes against the pillows and finally makes an effort to catch his breath. Dick’s still coming, of course, pumping his hot seed straight into Jason's womb with no where else for it to go.

Now Jason feels properly stuffed.

Dick bows his head down to lick Jason's face and Jason tilts his head back enough to let him kiss him again. Exhausted, he lays back contently and rests a hand on the faint bump of his stuffed womb. Slowly, Dick moves off of the headboard and turns himself around with careful steps. He lies down, too, resting his head on the baseboard now and gently wagging his tail in Jason's face.

Jason pushes his tail away and Dick huffs an amused laugh but keeps it still for him anyways. It's going to be a while before Dick is soft enough to pull out and even longer before he can pull out _comfortably_ with how sensitive Jason is going to be. As long as they have nowhere to go and nothing to do, however, Jason is fine with that wait. The full sensation is actually kind of nice as long as Dick doesn't move too much- and he never does.

Jason picks his book up from the bedside table.

“Did you like the museum?” Dick asks curiously. “You seemed pretty engaged.”

“It was fine,” Jason mumbles back.

“Maybe we could go again for actual fun reasons some time,” he suggests. “You can even be my deaf _boyfriend_ instead of my deaf handler this time.”

“Then we'd have’ta pay both the entry fees,” Jason scoffs. Dick gives him a mild look over his shoulder. “What? Too good to sneak into a museum a second time?”

“I would like to _talk_ to you on dates,” Dick snorts indignantly. Jason makes a dismissive noise in return. “Maybe even hold your hand or kiss you if you're not being a prude.” That's sounds pretty nice. “Lean against you while you talk about all the art stuff you like.”

“Will you shut up already?” Jason asks blandly. “I'll think about it.”

Jason swats Dick's tail out of his face again.


End file.
